


like all the other girls do

by orphan_account



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, F/F, Spanking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the sucker punch kink meme prompt: Sweet Pea may act tough, but she's really just a little girl who needs looking after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	like all the other girls do

After Sweet Pea throws a fit about hating the performance, Gorski tells her to get inside her office. She shuts the door, grabs Sweet Pea's shoulders with both her hands, and tells her to stop it. "Sweet Pea, what is it that you are wanting from me?" she asks.

"I don't want anything from you. I just think it's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"I don't want to have to pretend any more." Sweet Pea pushes Gorski's hands away and turns her back to her, facing the wall.

"Okay," Gorski says. "So be here with me right now." Even though she can't see the girl's face, she can tell by the way Sweet Pea's shoulders hunch forward that Sweet Pea is trying not to cry. "Can you look at me?" Gorski asks.

Sweet Pea turns slowly, her face scrunched up in a scowl. "I came here to keep Rocket safe."

"And you want to know who is now going to keep you safe."

"Whatever."

"You're scared and you don't know what to do." Gorski takes a seat in her chair, crossing her legs. "You want somebody to help you."

"I'm not going to sit on that couch like all the other girls do. I'm not going to tell you all my problems."

"Okay." Groski uncrosses her legs, begins unbuttoning her shirt. "Sweetheart, you don't have to say anything. I just want you to come to me."

*

Gorski unbuttons her shirt, showing off a black bra that Sweet Pea thinks covers way more than necessary. "Do you want to touch me?" Gorski asks.

Sweet Pea does. But she doesn't know what Gorski is asking. "You're talking to me like I'm some dumb baby," she mumbles.

"Do you feel like you're a dumb baby?"

"No," Sweet Pea says. "Although sometimes I feel like--"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Say it." Gorski stands up, her shirt falling onto the chair, and approaches Sweet Pea. She grabs Sweet Pea's face in her hand and squeezes. "You feel like a little girl sometimes, you do, correct?"

Sweet Pea tries to avoid eye contact but Gorski squeezes harder. "Okay," Sweet Pea admits, looking at her directly for the first time since she's been in this office. "Sometimes I feel really young. Like I don't know what I'm doing. And that I'm stupid and helpless."

Gorski strokes her cheek, kisses her forehead. Sweet Pea feels lured into something--almost in a trance. Gorski could ask her now for anything and Sweeet Pea would give it to her. Anything. Gorski unsnaps her bra, sits down on the couch that Sweet Pea was supposed to sit on. Sweet Pea can't stop staring; her breasts are larger than Sweet Pea had imagined.

"You want to look?" Gorski asks.

Sweet Pea nods.

"Okay, little girl," Gorski says. "You can look. And I am going to watch you look at me. And after you are done looking, I want you to bend over my lap and be a good girl."

*

Sweet Pea climbs awkwardly over this couch, on her hands and knees. She's sticking her ass out over Gorski's lap. Gorski pulls her skirt up, tugs at her white panties until they're stuck in Sweet Pea's ass crack. "Don't," Sweet Pea whines.

"Really?" Gorski asks.

Sweet Pea is quiet.

"You are being such a good girl," Gorski says, "I do not want to punish you. But you must know what it will be like." She pulls Sweet Pea's underwear even harder. She spanks her, one time, another time, another time. When Sweet Pea cries out, Gorski cups her hand over her mouth. "Good little girls are silent, until I ask them to speak."

Sweet Pea bites her lip at the pain, hides her face in Gorski's lap. But Gorski is pulling her hair, pulling her head up. "And you need to be taken care of, of course," Gorski is saying. "I will do this. I want you to kiss my mouth. I want you to suck my nipples. I want you to cry for me."

*

Sweet Pea doesn't have a problem with putting her mouth wherever Gorski tells her to, but she's not going to cry: she didn't cry when her mother begged her not to leave; didn't cry while she watched her sister get raped; didn't cry when Blue slid into her bed one night, woke her from her dreams of her mother, when he breathed into her face smelling like cigar smoke. So it's easy not to cry with Gorski, not even when she backhands Sweet Pea so hard Sweet Pea takes a few steps backwards.

"This is not working," Gorski says, out of breath herself. "Take off all of your clothes. Now. Sit on my couch. Touch yourself. Hurry." Gorski scoots her own chair so she's facing the couch, and she takes a seat and watches Sweet Pea.

This is easy too: Sweet Pea has played with herself in front of so many clients. But this time, something begins to change--Gorski waits and waits, her face unchanging, unconvinced by Sweet Pea's motions, unconvinced by Sweet Pea's moans. Finally Gorski straightens out her leg and presses the toe of her shoe between Sweet Pea's legs. She rubs her shoe in an upward motion until the heel is digging into Sweet Pea's clit. "Hump my shoe until you come, little girl," Gorski says. "I am having no more of these fake little noises."

Sweet Pea rolls her hips, something beginning to break inside of her. She hasn't had a real orgasm since left her safe little bedroom back at home. She gets closer and closer, bites her lip. Gorski occasionally indulges her by rubbing her heel in soft slow motions. Sweet Pea holds her breath, about to come, about to come--

"You are coming now?" Gorski asks. "Tell me when you are coming. Ask me to come."

"Can I, can I," Sweet Pea says.

"Yes, sweetheart, come. Now come for me."

*

And only a minute later Gorski is getting up from her chair, setting her glasses on her desk, lowering herself onto the couch, above Sweet Pea and breathing into Sweet Pea's face the way that Blue did, only Gorski breathes so much more softly, and smells like perfume and water and something a little musky. Gorski kisses her forehead and says, "See how I will keep you safe" and then Sweet Pea does cry.

~the end~


End file.
